The Sunny Dale High 20th High School Reunion
by Buffy Girl
Summary: Twenty years sense they graduated high school, now the class of 1999 is having their 20th high school reunion. Buffy hasn’t staked a vampire in over 8 years, she has 2 daughters, what will happen at the reunion, will Angel be there? *COMPLETE*
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: All the characters that you recognize from the show don't belong to me, and I am using the Sunny Dale High Yearbook as a reference for some for some of the students.  
  
Summery: Twenty years sense they graduated high school, now the class of 1999 is having their 20th high school reunion. Buffy hasn't staked a vampire in over 8 years, she has 2 daughters one 15, and one 3, what will happen at the reunion, will Angel be there?  
  
Feedback: YES, please all you ff authors know how much it helps.  
  
We are at the Summers' home in Fallbrook, California, Buffy's eldest daughter, Katie walks in with the mail.  
  
"Hi Katie, how was school?" Buffy yelled from the living room.  
  
"Good Mom, got the mail," Katie replied.  
  
"Anything for me?" a tiny voice said, it was Buffy's second daughter, Melissa.  
  
"No Mel, there is no mail for you, but Mom you got a letter from Sunny Dale High and The Watchers Council," Katie said.  
  
"Mom what's a Watchers Council?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Nothing honey, Katie can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Buffy said sternly.  
  
"Ok," Katie said.  
  
  
  
We are in the kitchen.  
  
"You know I don't want your sister know about that stuff," Buffy said.  
  
"Sooner or later she is going to need to know where she is from, and I'm not talking about the sex talk, Mom I know and I fine," Katie said.  
  
"You were ten when it happened, your sister wasn't even a week old, when..." Buffy said.  
  
"When our parents are turned into vampires, Mom, Buffy, we are not sisters, and I am not your kid, and you are The Slayer, you should be out slaying, or at least go to your high school reunion," Katie argued.  
  
"I haven't slayed anything in over 8 years, and you expect me to visit the Hellmouth," Buffy said trying not to raise her voice so Melissa wouldn't hear.  
  
"Come on Buffy it is not like they know you are The Slayer," Katie argued.  
  
"Did I ever tell you about Graduation Day?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No," Katie said interested.  
  
"Well it is a story that you will never hear, and with me not having killed anything in the past few years I'm not in shape if any vampires or demons want to take me," Buffy said thinking that she had won.  
  
"Mom, you teach private self-defense and ancient weapons usage lessons!" Katie argued and to finish it off, "And I want to see Willow and Xander and Anya and Aunt Dawn and Giles."  
  
"Giles is in England," Buffy said.  
  
"He's coming for the reunion, that's what he told me a week ago," Katie said.  
  
"Fine, but the minute someone mentions Vampires ext. we are going," Buffy said.  
  
"Fine it is in 2 days," Katie said.  
  
"2 DAYS!" Buffy yelled as she grabbed the paper out of Katie's hands to see that is was 2 days, "Help your sister pack."  
  
After Katie let to get Melissa and her-self pack, Buffy sighed and said "God, I hope I don't run into Spike."  
  
  
  
In L.A. Cordy walking into Angel Investigations with the Sunny Dale High Reunion letter.  
  
"Hi, you guys, Angel, do you want to come to Sunny Dale with me?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Angel asked worried, the he and Cordy thing didn't workout, but they were still friends.  
  
"Nothing, it is the Sunny Dale High 20th High School Reunion, wana come?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Will Buffy be there?" Angel asked half hoping yes, but half hoping no.  
  
"I don't know she hasn't stepped a foot in Sunny Dale in over 10 years, frankly I don't even know if she is alive," Cordy said.  
  
"Why not, but if Xander calls me Dead-Boy I will kill him, soul or no soul," Angel said half joking.  
  
"Fine with me, so I guess we are off to the Hellmouth," Cordy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R 


	2. The Yearbook

"Katie, Mel, we are leaving in an hour," Buffy yelled as she was coming down-stairs.  
  
Katie is sitting on the couch, reading the Sunny Dale High School Yearbook, " 'Buffy, You are my best friend. You know me better than anybody. And, I think, if I'd never knew you, there would be less of me to know. You've made me grow. Not in the getting bigger way, you know. Another way. -Willow' So that is what Willow wrote in here, and who the hell is Angel?" Katie said.  
  
"Nobody!" Buffy said sternly.  
  
"Well for someone who wrote: 'Buffy- I have lived many years and never before have I had the chance to write in a yearbook. You gave me this and so much more. As long as I am on this Earth what we had still lives in me. Angel~' What? Was he like your high school honey or something?" Katie asked.  
  
"Or something," Buffy answered.  
  
"Oh look there's you at the prom, and there is an article on you To Our Protector: ' Those of you who attended this year's prom got to witness the presentation of a new award here at Sunny Dale High. The "Class Protector" umbrella trophy was presented to Buffy Summers. Buffy Summers has been our umbrella. Especially the pointy part on top' that's cool." Katie Said.  
  
"Yeah I have that some where," Buffy said.  
  
"Here's Anya in the yearbook her Quote: "Men are evil" Nicknames: Anyanka, Evil One Activities: wish bringing, mischief-making, aiding in the vengeance of wronged woman Memories: See above plus Xander. Here's Xander: Quote: "I laugh in the face of danger. Then I hide until it goes away" Nicknames: Xander, X-man, King of Cretins Activities: Swim Team 3, Talent Show Memories: The Scooby Gang; CC; Willow & Buffy; Oz; Amy; hangin' in the stacks with RG; Ho-Ho's; hyena days; Private Harris; Ampata; Faith; The Bronze; Jesse; I wont forget; please don't anyone mention Valentine's Day; Nighthawk; thanks for the loan, Uncle Roy." Katie said reading aloud from the yearbook.  
  
"Will you stop that? I have read the book all ready," Buffy said half angrily.  
  
"Just one more, oh here's you: Quote: "If the apocalypse comes, beep me" Nicknames: Buff Activities: Talent Show Memories: Willow & Oz; Xander (nice Speedo); Queen C; love that brooding guy..." Katie was interrupted by Buffy.  
  
"Ok time to go," Buffy yelled.  
  
"We have 15 more minutes," Katie argued.  
  
"Well we wont to be there early," Buffy said.  
  
"Fine, but I am reading this on the plane," Katie said.  
  
"Will you read it to me?" Melissa asked as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"No, it is not a little kid book," Buffy said.  
  
"This is so cool I get to see the inside of your high school," Katie said as she was reading the yearbook to her-self.  
  
"Who said you are going to see the inside of it? Aunt Dawn was not in the graduating class of 1999," Buffy said.  
  
"But.." Katie started to argue.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Flight 22, L.A. to Sunny Dale has just landed," the announcer said in the airport.  
  
"I hate flying," Angel said as he and Cordy got off the plain.  
  
"What you are living in the 1800's," Cordy said.  
  
"I was living in the 1800's, well undead" Angel replied.  
  
"Ok the reunion starts in an hour, so lets hurry," Cord said.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R. 


	3. Tempting Fate

Chapter 3: Tempting Fate  
  
  
  
We are at Dawn's house (Buffy's house when she lived in Sunny Dale)  
  
"Katie why don't you and your sister unpack wail I talk to Aunt Dawn," Buffy said.  
  
"Ok, Come on Melissa," Katie said then she and Melissa went up stairs.  
  
"Do you think you could watch Katie and Melissa wail I am at the reunion?" Buffy asked her sister.  
  
"No, I can't," Dawn, answered.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because I'm going to the reunion," Dawn answered.  
  
"You just like to see me sweat," Buffy answered.  
  
"I'm your sister, of course I do, and I want to see Giles he's only here for a day or two," Dawn said.  
  
"Fine, but try not to bring up the vampire thing," as Buffy said this Spike walk through the door, "Oh, great!"  
  
"Buffy? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Spike asked.  
  
"I hate to see you to Spike, and try not say anything about vampires' and demons' and that kind of stuff, Katie and Melissa are here," Buffy said, "And I'm here for the reunion, which starts in 20 minutes, Katie, Mel, you guys are coming to the reunion," Buffy yelled.  
  
Katie running down the stairs "We get to come? Who's this," Katie asked pointing at Spike.  
  
"This is my friend, wait not friend um...um.. this is Sp..William," Buffy said.  
  
"But they call me Spike," Spike added.  
  
"Spike???" Melissa asked.  
  
"Well time to go," Buffy said.  
  
"Buff, can we ride with you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"We?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Me and Spike," Buffy gives Dawn a look, "What just because he is a va...mortal enemy of yours doesn't mean we are not friends."  
  
"Fine," Buffy scoffed.  
  
After Buffy and her kids went out to the car Spike whispered to Dawn, "I'm not mortal."  
  
"That's fine, as long as Katie or Melissa don't fined out," Dawn said and Spike nodded.  
  
  
  
We are at the high school we see a banner that says 'Welcome Class of 1999'. Buffy has been there for about a half an hour, no demon talking, yet, that was a good sign. Dawn and Spike are talking, not really knowing everyone else there, then Spike feels something, and he sees Cordelia and ANGEL? walked through the door.  
  
"A.. Dawn look who just walked through the door," Spike said.  
  
"Giles?" She asked as she turned around and saw Angel, "No, not Giles!"  
  
"Should we tell Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"And get me staked, do you think he knows what I did to Buffy? Well if he did he would have staked me..back to the subject, by all the powers in this world, heaven, hell, and then some, we stop them from seeing each other!" Spike said.  
  
"Agreed,' Dawn said, "Uh oh."  
  
"What?" Spike asked.  
  
"We need to find Xander and don't tell him Angel and Cordy are here, you know he can't keep a secret, and how much he likes to give Angel and Cordy a hard time," Dawn said.  
  
"And why would he listen to me?" Spike asked.  
  
"Fine you can tell him, but tell him if he goes over to Angel, Cordy, or tells Buffy that Angel is here he will have to deal with me," Dawn said.  
  
"Ok, but you know we are tempting fate, right?" Spike said.  
  
"And when has that become new?" Dawn said.  
  
"Good point," Spike answered, as he left to go find Xander.  
  
"This will be interesting," Dawn said to her-self and then she saw Angel heading in Buffy's direction, but he hadn't seen her yet, Dawn sees Giles walk in and she runs over to Buffy, "Buffy, Giles is here."  
  
"Ok, lets go see him," Buffy said, they walked in the opposite direction of Angel and Cordy.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R. 


	4. A Close Call

"What?!, Dead-boy is here?" Xander yelled.  
  
"Yeah, and we want the whole world to know about it," Spike said sarcastically, "And Dawn said if you tell Buffy, or go over to see Angel or Cordelia, you would have to deal with her."  
  
"Ok, don't want that," Xander said.  
  
"And, we will use all power possible to stop Angel and Buffy knowing that they are both here, got it?" Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, oh, Giles is here," Xander said as he went over to see Giles.  
  
"Why the bloody hell did I come?" Spike asked him-self, he walked over to everybody and saw Angel walking their way, "Uh, Dawn," he whispered to Dawn and pointed Angel out to her.  
  
"Uh, lets go to the library," Dawn suggested.  
  
"Ok," Xander said seeing Angel and Cordy.  
  
As they walk to the library, Dawn held Giles, Willow, and Anya back and told him about Angel and Cordy.  
  
"Oh, I see, yes we will try," Giles said, and the to girls nodded as they walk to the library.  
  
  
  
We are with Angel and Cordy, Angel is totally spacing.  
  
"Angel, you've been spacing since we got here, what's wrong?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Nothing it just feels like Buffy is here, but Dawn went here for a while, Buffy probably been in here a lot and the feeling just stuck around," after Angel says this he walks into someone, "Sorry, Oz?" Angel said.  
  
"Hay Angel, what are you doing here?" Oz said.  
  
"I'm here with Cordy," Angel answered.  
  
"Oh, Cordy is here?" Oz asked.  
  
"Yes I'm right here," Cordelia peeped up.  
  
"Hay, Oz?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Oz said.  
  
"Do you know if Buffy is here?" Angel asked.  
  
"Not that I know of," Angel looks sad, Oz notices this, "But I will tell her you are here if I see her," Oz finished.  
  
"Ok, bye Oz," Angel said.  
  
"Bye," Oz said headed for the library.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, please R&R. 


	5. For Once Xander Didn't Blab, But Who Did...

At the library, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Giles, and Spike are talking. Katie is reading the SHS yearbook and Melissa is playing.  
  
  
  
"This place has a lot of memories," Buffy said looking around.  
  
"Any of them good?" Xander asked.  
  
"No, but that is besides the point," Buffy said.  
  
"Remember St. Vigeous, that was fun," Spike said laughing.  
  
"You have a soul, right?" Buffy asked sternly.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't ki...." Spike remembered Buffy's daughters were in the room, "Kid anyone that night." Spike thought it was lame but, hell.  
  
"Yeah true," Willow said.  
  
"I need to go to the potty," little Melissa said.  
  
"Katie, will you take your sister to the bathroom?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Fine," Katie said reluctantly, Katie closed the yearbook and took it with her as she and Melissa left.  
  
"Remember the time when.." as Xander is speaking Oz walks through the door, "Oz?"  
  
"Remember the time when Oz, what?" Willow asked, then she sees Oz, "Oh Oz, Oz!" she exclaimed and went over to hug him.  
  
"Hi, Willow," Oz said returning the hug.  
  
"Hay, Oz," Xander said.  
  
"Hi, Oz," Buffy said as she waved to him.  
  
"Oh, Buff, you're here there's something I need to tell you," Oz said.  
  
"What," Buffy said.  
  
Right after she says this, a man walks through the door, "Um, Buffy it is time to make your speech," he said.  
  
"Ok, coming," Buffy said fallowing the man.  
  
"Buffy, you are making a speech?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yes, the whole, 'You Were the First Class Protector' deal," she said.  
  
"Buffy, there is something I need to tell you," Oz said.  
  
"Tell me after the speech," Buffy said as she ran out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
We are with angel and Cordy.  
  
"You're bored, right?" Cordy asked.  
  
"No," Angel said and she gave him a look, "Out of my mind."  
  
"Well.." Cordy was interrupted when someone walked into her.  
  
"Sorry," the girl said.  
  
"So, Angel, as I was saying," Cordelia started, only to be interrupted by the same girl.  
  
"Angel?" the girl asked.  
  
"Do I know you?" Angel asked, he did not recognize the girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Katie Summers and this is my little sister Melissa Summers," Katie said pointing to Mel, "We're Buffy Summers's daughters."  
  
"Oh," Angel said sadly, "So, she is married."  
  
"No," Melissa said, "We never met our Daddy."  
  
Angel looked sad, happy, and angry all at the same time and thought, 'So what happened then she have two one night stands with the same guy?' but said, "So, is she here?"  
  
A man stated to speak in the distance, "Welcome our first Class Protector, Buffy Summers," as Buffy walked on stage Angel look at her, he was in a trance, then he started to walk over to Buffy.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? PLEASE R&R! 


	6. Confrontation

Angel was now frozen in his trance, he didn't move, he didn't blink, he didn't breathe (not that he needed to) he just looked at Buffy time seemed to stank still. He remembered the last time he saw her, a little after she had been resurrected, he couldn't believe that was almost 16 years ago; she acted so strange when he saw her. He thought it was just the whole being in Hell, he was there once, he remembered, now she had begun her speech.  
  
"Well, haven't been here for a while," Buffy started, she hopped her daughters were not there when she made the speech, "I worked very hard on this speech, so here it goes." She paused for a second "This place is Hell." She looked out at everyone, and everyone one looked liked they agreed, "Thank you," she finished, lots of applause. She left to go over to her friends.  
  
"Great speech, short, but absolutely correct" Dawn said, suddenly everyone had terror in their eyes, except Oz.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked worried.  
  
"Hi, Buffy," a familiar voice said, Buffy froze, wished he would go away, she knew too much, didn't work, "Buffy?" Angel asked.  
  
She took a deep breath, "Hi, Angel, nice to see you, well I better be going, bye," she started to run off, but Angel grabbed her arm.  
  
"Buffy, we need to talk, I know I has been 16 years, maybe it takes humans longer then demons to get over being in Hell, but we could talk about it," Angel said.  
  
All of Buffy's friends stared, and Spike, all of their thoughts were exactly the same, 'Buffy didn't tell Angel that she was in Heaven', Spikes thought was slightly different, 'She told me before she told Peaches, wow, great, then I try to rape her, DAMN, now I'm going to feel bad the whole day, damn soul'.  
  
But Spike couldn't help him-self #1: He loved seeing them fright #2: He loved seeing Angel in pain #3: He was Spike, "Buffy! You didn't tell Angel you were in Heaven!" Spike asked and to make it seem like it slipped out, "Did I say that out loud." They all nodded.  
  
"W-What, you....you were in Heav..Heaven, and you didn't tell me," Angel sounded angry and mortified.  
  
"So I didn't tell you one thing, big deal," Buffy said angrily.  
  
Angel was now mad "Yes it *is* a big deal! You kept a big secret for me, I never kept a big secret from you, I never did that to you!" Angel yelled.  
  
Now Buffy was pissed, everyone, except Angel, stepped back, Angel just stood there with anger in his eyes, "Oh you never kept a big secret from me huh? The curse, Angelus, Mohra demon, you becoming human, you erasing my memory, Darla, Conner, Holtz, need I go on!" Buffy yelled. Everyone in the room that wasn't Willow, Xander, etc. left the room fast; they knew what Buffy was capable of when she was angry.  
  
"How did you know?" Angel asked, astonished.  
  
"I was in Heaven Angel! There is away you can see the future so you know that your friends and family will be ok, well as for the past, I was the Slayer, I got special privileges, to see the past, not just through my eyes, but other peoples eyes," Buffy said, when she started saying this her voice was loud and mad, now her voice was calm and soft.  
  
"Mommy? Why are you yelling?" little Melissa asked, she was scared, she had never heard her mom yell like this.  
  
Buffy bent down to pick up her daughter, "I'm sorry Melissa, I tell you never to yell when you're mad, so I guess I shouldn't yell either," Buffy said sweetly as she was holding Melissa.  
  
Angel looked at her, flabbergasted, this was the girl that would never back down and out of all people she stopped yelling at him because of a toddler? This was not the same girl he knew, or was it her daughter? He wasn't sure.  
  
"Girls, why don't you go back with everybody so Angel and me can talk," Buffy said.  
  
"Ok," Katie said.  
  
Willow came over to Buffy, gave her a hug, and whispered in her ear "Don't beat him up, k?"  
  
"If she is I'm staying, I'm not missing that," Spike said.  
  
"Come on, Spike. Do you really want to get staked?" as Willow said this, she found her-self in luck, because Katie and Mel had already left the room.  
  
"I'll try," Buffy, yelled to Willow as everyone left, now it was just her and Angel, "So, I guess we need to talk huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Angel said with a half smirk.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, "Ok, where to begin....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please R&R! 


	7. WellUmWell

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is really, I wrote this at 3:00a.m., I have a lot of homework AND major writer's block!  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel and Buffy are sitting on the ground, they are trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
  
  
"Um, ok, where do you want me to begin?"  
  
"From the start," Angel paused, "From the time that I left."  
  
"Well I looked at you, the lights were flashing, the sirens were wailing, but I just focused on you, and then you slowly started to walk away, and as the smoke closed......" Angel gives Buffy a look while she drifts off from what she is saying, "What? You said start from when you left," Buffy joked, Angel chuckled "To tell you the truth, nothing that big has happened, sure there was the whole resurrection thing, but that's really it," Buffy said, of coarse that wasn't even the beginning of it, but the other things, Angel would never be ready to hear, and she wasn't ready to tell him.  
  
"Nothing? What about your daughters, if you don't mind me asking, who's their father?" Angel asked almost not wanting to know.  
  
Buffy saw this and thought to her-self 'This is going to be easy and fun' "I have no clue, it was just this thing,..." she said, Angel had a lot of mixed emotions, he couldn't tell which one he had more of, "Cant you take a joke? They're adopted. Their parents were changed into vampires, Katie was ten, Melissa was a couple of weeks old."  
  
Angel let out a sigh of relief, "You're different, but somehow you are still the same Buffy I knew all thoughs years ago." He leaned towards Buffy and was about to put his hand on her face, then she stood up, "Um, I think they have coffee in the teacher's lounge, do you want to get some?" she said, she was really mad at him, but was trying to hide it.  
  
"Um, sure I guess," Angel said.  
  
  
  
In the Summers' house, things aren't going to well, Melissa is being noise, running around, and refusing to go to bed. Katie is not helping, watching T.V., yelling at her sister, and during commercials asking about Angel.  
  
"Melissa will you shut-up?" Katie yelled.  
  
"There has to be away to get Mel to calm down, and get her to go to bed, and there has to be away to get Katie to stop asking so many questions." Dawn said to Spike.  
  
Spike thought for a second "I have an idea," Spike said.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked.  
  
"What did you really want to do when you were Katie's age?" Spike asked.  
  
"Slay vampires," Dawn asked in a -dah- sort of way.  
  
"Something else," Spike said.  
  
"Die my hair, and may I ask why," Dawn answer.  
  
"Katie! If you get Melissa to go to bed and stay there I'll let you bleach your hair!" Spike yelled.  
  
"OK," Katie yelled, she turned off the T.V. "Melissa time for bed."  
  
"I don't want to!" Melissa said.  
  
"I'll read you a bed time story," Katie said.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Fine," Katie said.  
  
"Goodie!" Melissa said as she ran up the stairs, Katie not far behind.  
  
"Why didn't we think of that?" Spike asked once Katie and Mel were upstairs.  
  
"You know Buffy is going to kill you if you let Katie bleach her hair?" Dawn said.  
  
Spike shrugged "I'm already dead."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


	8. Is Everyone Pissed?

"You're really pissed with Angel being here and all, huh?" Willow asked Xander.  
  
"No, Wills, why would I be pissed," Xander said, Willow looked at him like she didn't believe him the slightest bit, "Yah, I'm pissed, but I have a reason."  
  
"And what would that be?" Willow asked her best friend.  
  
"Look, Will, it is dangers enough to have them in the same state, almost every time they see each other either the fight or Angelus comes back, and they haven't seen each other in 16 years, what do you think is going to happen? Do you really think they are just going to talk?" Xander said.  
  
  
  
  
  
We are now with Angel and Buffy, they are laughing hysterically.  
  
"So, let me get this strait, Giles was blind, you and Spike were engaged, and Xander was a demon magnet?" Angel managed to say through his laughter.  
  
"Yes," Buffy said, still laughing.  
  
Angel stopped laughing, "So, whatever happened between you and Riley?"  
  
"Well, he cheated on me, left me, and I saw him a long time ago, he's married to a demon hunter, Samantha," Buffy answered.  
  
"Samantha, was she the girl that....." Angel trailed off.  
  
"No, he was sleeping with vampires' paying them to suck his blood, stuff like that," Buffy, said looking down on the ground, then back at Angel.  
  
"Vampires', huh?" Angel said, looking sad.  
  
Buffy remembering Angel AND Spike, "Not that there's anything wrong with sleeping with vampires', let me mind you, it's just not right with him dating me and they were also, in, away whores'," then Buffy remember who the mother of Angel's son was, "not that there is anything wrong with that either, it was just he was dating me....." Buffy trailed off.  
  
"Yah, it's ok, as long as they have souls', right," Angel said smiling at Buffy.  
  
"Yah, as long as they have souls' or are chipped," Buffy said very, very, very, fast.  
  
"What?" Angel asked, hoping he did not here what he thought he heard.  
  
"'I said as long as they have souls,'" Buffy said innocently, but she was thinking, 'And the winner for idiot of the year is Buffy Summers'.  
  
"Oh, God," Angel said.  
  
"It's not what you think," Buffy said.  
  
"You're sleeping with Spike!" Angel said angry.  
  
"See, that where you're wrong," Angel looked at her to tell the truth, "*WAS* sleeping with Spike, like 16 years ago."  
  
"So! Is that supposed to mean something!" Angel yelled.  
  
"What was her name, oh yah, Darla!" Buffy yelled back.  
  
"She was the mother of my son, and she gave her life to save him!" Angel said angrily.  
  
"So, she was human, because I was sure she was a vampire, yah she sucked my mom's blood, vampire alright!" Buffy screamed, then Angel punched her, hard, she flew across the room, got up looked him square in the eye, and said, "Oh, who could forget Cordelia? What was that speech you gave me Angel? 'You should be with someone who can take you into the light. Someone who can make love to you.' So you could do those things her, huh? Nice to see you again, oh and by the way you come within 100 feet of me or my daughters' I will have no problem staking you." Then Buffy walk out the door.  
  
  
  
Back at the Summers' house.  
  
"Do you think Buffy will be home soon?" Dawn asked Spike.  
  
"I don't know 16 years is a lot of time to catch up on," Spike said.  
  
"It's just that I'm...." Dawn started.  
  
"Worried?" Spike asked concerned, Dawn was like a little sister to him.  
  
"Yah, I know I shouldn't be," Dawn said.  
  
Katie interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Is mom home yet?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yah, I am," Buffy said as she walked through the door, noticing Katie's now bleached hair, "You bleached your hair?"  
  
"Yeah, Spike let me," Katie said smiling.  
  
"Katie why don't you go to bed," Buffy said, Katie gave her the Puppy-dog eyes, "NOW." Katie went upstairs.  
  
Buffy tuned to Spike, "You let her bleach her hair?!"  
  
"It was that or answer her questions about Angel," Spike said in his defense.  
  
"Don't ever say that name in front of me again!" Buffy said.  
  
They finally notice Buffy is hurt, "Buffy? What happened?" Dawn asked worried.  
  
"It is nothing, Dawn thanks for having us, but I think we will be going home tomorrow," Buffy said sadly as she dragged her-self upstairs.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Dawn asked Spike.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Spike answered as he left.  
  
"So, either way I will be sweeping up dust tomorrow, great," Dawn sarcastically muttered to her-self.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R 


	9. Missing

Dawn is sitting on the couch looking worried, the sun will be up in less then an hour, and no sign of Spike, and Buffy wont say anything about what happened. Xander, Anya, and Willow burst through the doors.  
  
"You guys are here, good," Dawn said, but was still worried as ever.  
  
"BUFFY!" Xander yelled.  
  
Buffy came down the stairs, Willow ran over to hug Buffy, then she noticed the bruises, "Buffy, what happened?" Willow asked her best friend, but Buffy just shrugged, and walked around Willow to the kitchen, got her jacket and went back upstairs.  
  
They all turned to Dawn, "She hasn't said a word for hours, and the last thing she said is that she was leaving today."  
  
"So, that's it, we don't what, why, or who?" Xander asked.  
  
"No, Spike and I have an idea who," Dawn replied.  
  
"Who?" Anya, Willow, and Xander asked.  
  
"Well when she got home we mentioned Angel, and she said never to say that name in front of her again, that was when we noticed that she was hurt, Spike went out to investigate, that was like at 12:00 A.M. and sunrise is less than an hour away and still no sign."  
  
Xander turned to Willow in rage, "See, Will, I told you, Dead-Boy and Buffy in the same zip code, never a good idea."  
  
"There is one good thing about him being in the same zip code," Willow said.  
  
"And, what would that be?" Xander questioned.  
  
Anya looked at Willow, and asked, "Locating spell?"  
  
Willow nodded, "Locating spell."  
  
"Ok. Lets do it," Xander said.  
  
  
  
Spike is walking around, looking, feeling for his grand-sire, 'he has to be in Sunny Dale somewhere' Spike though. Spike suddenly realized Angel was behind him.  
  
"Spike!" Angel's voice said.  
  
Spike turns around, "That would be me Peaches."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, PLEASE R&R! 


	10. The Unknown Chapter

A/N: I have been very busy lately, so the next chapters maybe kind of short, if I wrote normal sized chapters, it would take me forever to write, but it is only temporary, SORRY!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, almost done, just one more thing" Willow said.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked, Angel hurt Buffy, and she was not going to let him get away with that.  
  
Willow pulled out the claddagh ring Angel gave Buffy for her 17th birthday, "Something that belonged to Angel," Willow replied.  
  
"I thought Buffy through that in the fire years ago?" Xander questioned.  
  
"She did," Willow said, showing Xander that the edge of the ring was slightly melted, "I was cleaning out the ashes out of the fireplace a week after Buffy found out about Conner, somehow it survived, but don't tell Buffy that."  
  
Willow took a breath, "You guys ready?" they nodded, lit the candles, that were surrounding a map of Sunny Dale, and stepped back. Willow held up the ring above the map and began to chant, "Mostri il vostro auto, a quello che questo anello ha appartenuto una volta, riveli il vostro auto, voi non può nascondersi, non lasci questo anello mostrarlo dove siete, rivelano, Angelo, rivelano!" Willow dropped the ring; it moved around the map and stopped.  
  
"Isn't that where Angel's old mansion is?" Xander asked.  
  
Dawn grabbed a stake, "I'm gone."  
  
  
  
Spike and Angel are staring at each other, each of them waiting for the other one to say something first, then Spike just gets tired of waiting.  
  
"Why did you hurt Buffy?" Spike asked.  
  
"That is not your concern, Spike," Angel answered, "Why are you sleeping with Buffy?"  
  
"*WAS* and that was 16 years ago, get over it," Spike said, Buffy, he figured, had told him, but he didn't care.  
  
"Well I'm not one for past and pre tense..so" Angel said, he went over to Spike and pinned him up against a tree, "But you don't have a soul so of coarse you don't care."  
  
Suddenly Dawn appeared and put a cross in front of Angel's face, "Angel will you take the 'I'm the only vampire with a soul' off your resume, because you're not so special any more."  
  
"I don't want to fight Angel," Dawn said, even though she really did.  
  
"When have you two become good friends?"  
  
"Well we became friends when Glory came, but he became like my brother the summer that Buffy died, for the second time, then I hated him the first year he got his soul back, then we became friends again" Dawn said.  
  
"So, Spike your fallowing the steps of your grand-sire?" Angel said.  
  
"No, it's not a curse," Spike said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy walks down the stairs, carrying her luggage, Katie and Melissa are fallowing behind her, looking very said, but Buffy has a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Come on, it is time to say good-bye, where's Dawn?" Buffy said.  
  
"Well...you see Buffy..." Xander said.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R. 


	11. Surprise, Surprise

"Where is she Xander?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She is ah, um, you see....." Xander tried to say.  
  
"Where is she?!" Buffy said sternly.  
  
"Well, see, Spike, he...." Xander tried to continue, not knowing how mad Buffy would be.  
  
"Spike? Spike what?" Buffy said.  
  
"He went to go find Angel, and he didn't come back, so Dawn went to find him," Xander finally spat out.  
  
"WHERE!?!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Angel's old man mansion," Willow said from behind.  
  
"You guys watch them," Buffy pointed to her daughters, "I have had it! I'm going to do something I haven't done in eight years," Buffy said, she grabbed a two stakes, a sward, a leather jacket that she hadn't worn in twenty years and she was out the door.  
  
"Where's Mommy going?" Melissa asked.  
  
"To for fill a prophecy," Giles answered.  
  
"What's a pophicy?" Melissa asked.  
  
  
  
"Angel, just leave," Dawn sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"Why should I?" Angel yelled.  
  
Buffy stepped out from behind a bush, "Angel I think we need to have a talk, no punching, no yelling, no fighting, just talking, is that ok?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yes," he said sadly, he felt bad about hurting Buffy.  
  
"Ok, lets go inside," she said pointing to the mansion, "The sun will be up soon, you two should go home," she said, partly to Angel and partly to Dawn and Spike.  
  
  
  
Back at the Summers' house....  
  
"WHAT?!" Xander yelled.  
  
"You heard me her and Angel are going to have a 'talk'," Spike said.  
  
"It is not a 'talk' they're just talking," Dawn said defensively.  
  
Spike gave her a look, "Sure."  
  
  
  
A/N: I think we are only 1 or 2 chapters from the end, Please R&R! 


	12. Just Out of Reach

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, between school, rehursal, and major writers block I have had a hard time, so if this chapter is no good SORRY, but please R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where's Mom?" Katie asked.  
  
"She's talking to An.. a friend," Dawn said.  
  
"This 'friend' would not happen to be the guy that mom was fighting with, would it?" Katie said more as a statement then a question.  
  
"Katie, go to your room it is past your bedtime," Dawn said blankly.  
  
"But..." Katie started.  
  
"Go. To. Your. Room." Dawn said.  
  
"Got it," Katie said and ran up stairs.  
  
"Is she back yet?" Xander asked worried.  
  
"Not yet," Dawn sighed.  
  
"Hey, maybe she killed Angel, and went to party," Xander said happily, yet lamely.  
  
"Then wouldn't you be partying with her?" Dawn said.  
  
"Ok, your right," Xander said.  
  
"All we can do is wait," Willow said, as she stepped into the room.  
  
"How long?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I wish I knew, I really wish I new," Willow said.  
  
  
  
At the mansion Buffy and Angel are staring at each other.  
  
"Ok we have been here for an hour in a half and we haven't said anything for an hour in a half," Buffy commented.  
  
"And what am I suppose to say?" Angel asked.  
  
" 'Hi, Buffy how have you been?' I don't know, you're the one who is a couple centuries old," Buffy said rather harshly.  
  
"Ok, how's this YOUR WERE SLEEPING WITH SPIKE!" Angel said angrily.  
  
"Darla," Buffy coughed.  
  
"I can't believe you! Sometimes you can be such a...." Angel's rave was cut off by Buffy.  
  
"Remember no yelling, lets just, talk."  
  
"How could you sleep with him?" Angel asked calmly.  
  
"Sixteen years and I still don't know a answer," Buffy replied.  
  
"What ended it?" Angel asked curiously.  
  
"Well I don't have an answer to that either, it was kind of an on and off thing, but when he tried to rape me that was it," Buffy said the last part she didn't mean to say, "Oops."  
  
"Oh, a. that's...new," Angel said mumbling.  
  
"Yeah most of my exes cheated on me or tried to kill me," Buffy said in a matter-o-facty way.  
  
"So...um what do you want to talk about?" Angel asked.  
  
"As long as it is nothing involves me, I'm good, so how have you been?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, too bad, so how old are your daughters?" Angel asked.  
  
"Katie is 15 and Melissa is 3," Buffy said, "So how old is Conner now?"  
  
"He, died, fighting a demon a few years ago," Angel replied sadly.  
  
"Oh, Angel, I'm so sorry," Buffy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn is pacing around the living room; she looks at the clock, for the millionth time.  
  
"Two hours, they're dead aren't they," she asked the empty room.  
  
"Probably one of them killed the other one, then themselves," Spike said as he entered the room.  
  
"Your right, Buffy always did have a death wish..." Dawn said worried.  
  
"Niblit, I was kidding, there was probably a demon that killed them both," Spike said.  
  
"Very funny, but, what if she's hurt," Dawn said.  
  
"She's fine," Spike tried to reassure her, but it didn't work.  
  
"How do you know?" Dawn questioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy and Angel have been talking about everything that has gone wrong in their lives.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Angel stood up, "When did things go wrong?" Angel asked, not expecting a reply.  
  
Buffy stood up and looked him strait in the eye, "Twenty years ago when you left me?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Did I ever say I was sorry about that?" Angel asked half joking.  
  
"No."  
  
"Your going to make me say it, aren't you?" Angel said.  
  
"Yes." Buffy said smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think your right," Angel said.  
  
"About what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Everything went wrong after I left you," Angel whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, I love you," Angel whispered.  
  
"I love too, I always have," Buffy whispered back.  
  
They leaned into each other and kissed, this kiss could only mean one thing, TRUE LOVE.  
  
They kissed for a while longer then Buffy pulled away, "I-I-I can't," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Katie and Melissa, they deserve a normal life, without having to live in terror a demons, Katie knows about them, but she has never really seen what they a capable of, you of all people can understand that," Buffy said.  
  
"Yes I do," Angel sighed, "You still my girl?"  
  
Buffy takes a breathe and she just turns and walks away about 15 feet, stops, looks back at him, turns away again, and whispers, so no one but her will hear, "Always," and continues walking as a tear runs down her face.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
